This invention relates to devices useful in hairstyling and in particular to devices useful for cutting bangs.
Many persons incur the expense of visiting a hairstylist to get their bangs trimmed even though a complete haircut is unnecessary. The hairstylist has the training and proper type of shears to do an even trim without damaging the hair. The individual who visits the professional hairstylist therefore has a well groomed and neat appearance.
However, the required trip to the hairstylist can be expensive and time consuming. Although one could attempt to trim their own bangs at home, one could not be assured of cutting in a straight line due to the difficulty of cutting one's own hair. In addition, hair can be damaged by shredding. Shredding rather than cutting occurs when the scissors are not held at a proper angle. Holding scissors at a proper angle is difficult across the arcuate surface of the brow. Furthermore, while it is possible to have a friend or family member do the trimming to save expenses, this person is also not likely to have the proper skill to do a professional looking job, nor is it always possible to find a person willing to perform this task.